Juste le temps d'une dernière pensée
by Maya.Malefoy
Summary: Si seulement il n'avait pas fait ça, elle n'en Serait pas là


Juste le temps d'une dernière pensée.

o°o°o°o

Je courai dans les couloirs. Il ne fallait pas que je m'arrete, sinon on me trouverai et je ne pourrai rien faire. Je me dirige vers la tour d'astronomie. Oui, vous avez bien compris, je vais me suicider en sautant de la tour. Si vous me demander les raisons de mon acte, je pense que je vous raconterez comme tout le monde : " Plus rien ne me rattache la vie " ou encore " Personne ne m'aime ". Oui je vous dirais toutes ces conneries sauf que je vais quand m me vous racontez mon histoire.

Flash Back

13 ans, j'ai 13 ans. Ce soir c'est le bal masqué pour Halloween. Ma robe est déposé sur mon lit. Je prends une douche rapide et l'enfile, elle me va superbement bien, elle est grise et noire. Dès que j'eu enfilée ma robe ma coiffure et mon maquillage se sont fait seul. Mes cheveux sont relevés en un chignon quelque peu complexe. Mes yeux sont soulignés de crayon noir et mes paupières en grise. Mes lèvres sont noires. Mais il me sembla qu'il manquait quelque chose. Eh, oui, mon masque. Je le pose contre mon visage et il se colle automatiquement . Il est de couleur gris et les contours sont noirs. Voil j'était prête. Je descendis puisque de toute façon personne ne me reconnaitra. Je me trouve vers les portes de la Grande Salle quand j'entendis une voix qui me fis sursauter, la voix de Harry Potter. Harry Potter, meilleur ami de Hermione Granger et de mon frère, capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de griffondor. Bref, je suis amoureuse de lui depuis maintenant 3 ans, ça fait beaucoup n'est-ce pas ? Ah, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvre. Je file directement m'asseoir. 1h30 que je regarde les gens danser, ils ne se reconnaissent pas, car seul les prefet peuvent voir les personne cachés derrière les masques. Quand soudain, une personne se poste devant moi et me demande de lui accorder cette danse. J'accepte, il me traine jusqu'a la piste où je peux enfin voir son visage *1*. C'est Harry !! Je suis heureuse. Nous dansions depuis plusieurs heures et nous parlions de tout et de rien. Il ne savais toujours pas qui j'était;

- Qui est tu ?  
- tu veux vraiment le savoir ?  
- Bien sûr.

Je l'entraîna hors de la Grande salle. J'eu peine le temps de me retourner que ses lèvres vinrent ce posés sur les miennes. Je me decolla et j'enleva mon masque. Quand il me vis un sourire vint naître sur son visage et il m'embrassa et là tous s'enchaina. Tour des Griffondor, dortoir des garçons, les vetements enlevés avec hâte, nos corps l'un contre l'autre, nos lèvres s'effleurant, ses mots doux, ses promesses, lui en moi et voila j'avais perdus ma virginité avec l'homme que j'aimai. Je me réveille, il n'est pas dans le lit, mais j'entend l'eau couler. Je l'attend. Il sort enfin, habille d'un jean, le torse nu. Il me vis et m'embrassa. Et j'alla prendre ma douche. je revins, il m'attend. il me regarde s'approche de moi et me glisse l'oreille;

- Merci - De quoi ? - Tu ma offert ta virginité ça me fait plaisir, d'autant plus que t'est pas mal au lit. Dommage - Dommage ? pourquoi ?  
- Mais voyons tu me connai non ? Crois-tu vraiment que j'avais couché avec toi parce que je... t'aimais.

Il eut un petit rire. Les larmes me montait aux yeux.

- Que veut-tu dire ?  
- En gros: " Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, j'ai couché avec toi, pour mon plaisir. "

Je pleurai.

- Ne pleure pas, tu va t'en remettre petite Ginny.

Mes pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité . Il me laissa seule .

Fin du Flash Back

Voilà , vous savez tout. je pense que vous allez me dire, mais c'est totalement débile. Non, ça ne l'est pas car peu de temps après a Ron est venu me voir et m'a dit merci, je lui est demand pourquoi. Il ma seulement dit : " Merci, parce que grâce toi, j'ai gagné mon pari " . Un pari !! j'étais ca soeur, bordel, pas un putain de pari. Je suis allée voir Hermione, j'ai essayer de lui parler mais elle m'a dit; " Ca à fait plaisir à Harry, c'est tout ce qui compte ". Elle me considérai comme une trainée. Les jours étaient passées mais aujourd'hui encore, j'entends les rires moqueurs des élèves de Poudlard. je regarde les flocons de neige tomber doucement. Je monte sur le rebord. Je regarde la lune une dernière fois, c'est une Pleine Lune. Minuit sonne. C'est la fin. Je me laisse tomber dans le vide. mes ailes ne se sont pas déployer, je ne suis pas un oiseau, ni un ange d'ailleurs. Je tombe. Juste le temps d'une dernière pensée. " Je t'aime Harry, malgrés ce que tu m'as fait ".

*1* Ginny est une Préféte

o°o°o°o

Voili Voilou.

Merci de bien vouloir laisser vos reviews....


End file.
